


The Talk

by MagicallyMade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyMade/pseuds/MagicallyMade
Summary: Molly helps Hermione talk through a problem she's having, and Hermione learns a lot about Molly and Arthur's past in the process.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the fourth and fifth books.

"Hermione?" Molly asked with a small hint of a smile, turning around and seeing the young girl in the doorway.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, still standing in place. Looking nervous.

"Is there a reason you're awkwardly standing in my doorway or are you doing it just for a bit of fun?" Molly smiled, watching the girl pull at her nightclothes. Hermione smiled a bit, and Molly was almost positive she watched her shoulders relax just a tad.

"Um. I was wondering if-if you and I could talk about... something." Hermione said somewhat quietly. Molly's brow shot up a tad. A mothering look of concern crossing her features. "I mean... it's not important so if you're busy I can... just... I-I mean I can always just go to bed. It's really not too big of a deal, I just-" Hermione realized that Molly was going to let her keep rambling so she took a deep breath at once. "I just... I was wondering if we could talk about something." Hermione finished confidently. Molly chuckled and waved Hermione over to sit next to her.

"Come sit down, dear. You can talk to me about anything." She said kindly, moving over a bit on the seat and patting the one next to her. Hermione smiled a nervous smile and took a seat, still very stiff and nervous.

"Well, it's just... it's about something that I wouldn't normally talk to my friend's mother about, it's... personal. It is very personal, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to overstep any boundaries." Hermione said.

"Well, out with it girl, what's this all about?" Molly asked. Hermione got nervous again, and Molly watched her take a deep breath before confidently saying the word that was running through both minds.

"Sex." Hermione said, cringing slightly when she said the word. It felt weird saying it out loud, especially to Ron's mother. To her complete surprise, though, Molly didn't budge. Just nodded silently confirming her suspicious.

"Well, you're about the age where I started getting nervous about that stuff. What about it exactly did you want to talk about?" Molly asked, then as an afterthought spoke, "Didn't your mum ever give you that talk?"

Hermione smiled a bit hesitantly. This was ridiculous, this whole this was utterly ridiculous. She thought to herself. "I know... I know how it works. Even if mum didn't give me the talk, it's in books and such. I know how it goes, but it's the... the emotional aspect of it, I guess." Hermione said. Molly prodded her on. "I... I'm scared of it. I don't know why I would be scared, it's completely natural, but it's not something I'd ever considered before. I was always too preoccupied with my books and studies to be thinking about boys and then Viktor came along last year, and now it's as if there's a whole new world and I'm terrified." Hermione finished the sentence in one long, exasperated breath.

"It's okay to be scared. Even though it's natural, it's a big step to take... especially considering who you're taking it with." Molly said knowingly, leaning back a bit it her seat. Hermione nodded, taking her words in.

"I liked Viktor... a lot. I know I did, but every time we were together in any way, I would get really nervous and just... leave. I didn't know what to do when he told me he loved me, and I really didn't know what to do when he kissed me for the first time." Hermione said thinking about it, but relaxing a bit more with every word. "Then he wanted me to visit him over the summer! I just, I know he was thinking of... that... at least a little bit." Molly nodded.

"So it wasn't right with him. It happens, love. Even if you like someone, it doesn't mean you're ready to throw yourself at them. Trust me, I was once your age. There's a lot of pressure there. Don't do anything until you're ready, dear." Molly finished. Hermione turned to her with a question behind her eyes. Molly waited and watched as Hermione got enough confidence to ask.

"How did... how did you know? How did you know you were ready?" Hermione asked biting at her lip. "You don't have to answer or give details or anything. I just... don't really have any one to ask." She said holding her hand up as Molly sat up a bit straighter.

"Well," Molly started hesitantly. "I just... saw him differently one day. There's a lot of madness that happened before that kept getting between us, but then after a particularly heroic moment of his... everything just clicked."

Hermione bit her lip again before asking. "Was it with... Mr. Weasley?" She asked cautiously.

Molly smiled. "It was. We had been together for a year or so, and then we broke up. I hate admitting this, but we actually weren't officially together when it happened. We had been broken up for quite some time." Hermione's eye brows had hit her hairline in surprise.

"You two were broken up? What happened?" Molly chuckled at the girl's shocked expression, but didn't shy away.

"It was my mum and dad. They thought I was settling too early. Didn't want me to just throw my life away for some boy." Molly said casually.

"You reconnected though... so they didn't keep you away from each other long, did they?"

"Oh I was devastated when they told me." Molly laughed. "I was so sorry for myself. I cried every bleeding minute of every day that summer." She rolled her eyes at herself. "It took us a whole year and a half before we came to our senses."

Hermione chuckled a bit. A whole year and a half? She felt herself foolish to think that Molly and Arthur Weasley were just always together and never had any bumps in the road.

"We made a promise to remain friends, but that proved to be difficult during my fifth year. We would stare at each other longingly in the halls or during meal time. We tried to study together for a while, but it usually ended up with snogging in the common room." Molly laughed, knowing that the promise they made not to do it again made absolutely no difference. "Oh goodness. I had completely forgotten about all of this, honestly." She smiled.

"What made you two decide you wanted to be together?" Hermione asked.

"It took a long while. Eventually we stopped being friend's because a girl in my year who absolutely hated me decided she was gonna go on a date with him. I completely lost it in the middle Hogsmede when I saw that she had planted one on him right there in the middle of the bleeding villiage." Molly said. Hermione giggled a bit at the thought. "I wouldn't listen to him at all. He kept apologizing and running after me. I wouldn't hear any of it. God, I was a stubborn girl."

"So you guys weren't even friends anymore?" Hermione asked. Molly nodded.

"Oh, I swore that if I saw him I was gonna hex him." Molly laughed. "It didn't change till the next summer. My dad died and I kinda lost it. Dad was an Auror, so it while it was suprising we all knew his job was dangerous. Killed on duty, he was. A piece of me went with him for a while..." Molly paused for a moment. "I don't handle death well." She said finally biting at her own lip.

Hermione processed this new information about this woman who was almost like a mother to her. Daughter of an Auror? Hermione would've never guessed... though she can imagine that's where Molly got her tough side from.

"It was a truly terrible summer. When I went back to school I had secluded myself so much. Not even Arthur could pull me out of the funk I was in. I was getting called into Mcgonagall's office just so she could check up on me. It was a mess, honestly. I got into it with a bad crowd... became someone I am not. I found myself in an empty classroom with a Slytherin boy and didn't know what to do when he decided he was gonna feel me up." Molly said shaking her head. Hermione thought she saw a hint of a smile coming though, and gleam in Molly's eye. "Arthur showed up though. My savior." Molly said, letting the smile shine through a bit.

Hermione leaned in, eagerly waiting for the next part of the story. Molly had long been lost in her thoughts and memories. Hermione was pleased to just sit and listen.

"I thought he was going to be expelled for the way he beat the daylights out of the boy. His knuckles were all bloodied and bruised. We were lucky Pringle didn't show up. The boy booked it out of the room, and I mended Arthur's wounds." Molly smiled.

"That's... really romantic." Hermione said with a small smile. Molly chuckled.

"It was so very romantic." She confirmed. "It was like a light lit up in me again. I was cleaning his knuckles, and I thanked him for saving me. Next thing I knew I was on my back on some table and we were snogging again." Molly gave a hearty laugh. "I looked at him and I just knew that I wanted him to be mine forever. I told him I was ready, and the rest is history." Molly said the memory burning in her mind.

Hermione was in awe. "That's beautiful." She said. "Like something out of a romance novel." Molly laughed again.

"I've actually never told that story out loud to anyone." Molly said with a smile. "I hope the answer you needed to hear was hidden in there somewhere." Hermione laughed a bit.

"It was." Hermione said thinking about it. "Did you know it was going to be okay? You know... when... when it happened." Hermione asked. Molly thought for a momnet.

"I did. The minute my hand touched his... I knew it was going to be okay. Not just that night, but for the rest of our lives. When you're with the right person, it's always going to be okay. That's what love is, dear." Hermione sat for a moment thinking of everything Mrs. Weasley had told her that night. She nodded, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll be off to bed. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She said looking at Mrs. Weasley then her feet. "It means a lot to me that you listened."

Molly smiled a warm smile at the girl, and brought her in for a hug. "Any time, dear. Any time."

Molly took a deep breath as watched the girl run up the stairs. She leaned back against the cushions of the couch and relaxed her eyes.

"You didn't mention the part where McGonagall caught us with our pants down in the middle of an empty classroom and the never ending detentions." Molly heard the voice from behind her and then felt two hands place themselves on her shoulders. She smiled and shook her head at the memory.

"I didn't think she needed to know all the details." Molly rolled her eyes then look up at her husband. "Plus, if I told her about every time we almost got caught or did get caught shagging on Hogwarts grounds we'd be here all night." Arthur let out a hardy laugh and went to sit beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"We had a good time though." He said kissing her head. "That was a very sweet thing you did there. You're not her mother, you didn't have to answer all those questions." Arthur said smiling at his wife. "I didn't hear everything, but it seemed like the subject wasn't one you brought up judging by the end of the conversation." He said. Molly smiled and rested her head on her husband's chest.

"That's alright. I'm glad she came to me. I'm glad she trusts me." Molly said. She took a deep breath, and let her eyes close as she felt warm in her husband's arms.


End file.
